


Poesia e canções populares

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Malika tenta se lembrar de uma poesia.





	Poesia e canções populares

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poetry and folk songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865310) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #088 - poetry (poesia).

Elas estavam na rua, fazendo um piquenique agradável.

“Você conhece alguma poesia?” Josephine perguntou, deitando sua cabeça no colo de Malika.

“Poesia?” Malika perguntou em pânico, não conseguia se concentrar com Josephine tão perto.

“Qualquer coisa, uma tarde assim pede por poesia.”

Ela se lembrava de estudar poesia épica, aprendendo histórias inteiras de cor, e tudo desapareceu. Começou a cantar a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente. “Uh… Nug senta na lama, nug balança as orelhas, você pega o nug e ele escapa! Nug vive outro dia!”

Josephine se sentou, uma sobrancelha erguida. “Isso é uma música de bar?”


End file.
